1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to automatic image correction circuits for performing automatic image correction.
2. Related Art
Automatic image correction circuits for automatically correcting input image data are known. In those circuits, statistical information used for automatic image correction is calculated from obtained image data, and suitable correction is conducted in accordance with the input image. As the image correction, level correction, gamma correction, contrast correction, etc. are performed to enhance images to be displayed.
In the register of an automatic image correction circuit, information concerning the intensity (level) and the range of image correction (hereinafter simply referred to as “setting values”) is stored, and the setting values are read out from the register every time one frame of an image is corrected. Although the amount by which an input image is corrected (hereinafter simply referred to as the “correction amount”) is changed in accordance with the input image, the setting values remain the same unless they are forcefully changed.
In a known automatic image correction circuit, to change setting values stored in the register, the operation of the correction circuit has to be interrupted. Accordingly, if, for example, the playback operation of moving pictures is interrupted for changing the setting values, it is difficult to compare pictures before changing the setting values with pictures after changing the setting values since the setting values have already been changed, which makes it difficult to set the intensity of image correction. If the setting values are changed in the middle of continuous moving pictures, an image including portions corrected with the previous setting values and portions corrected with new setting values is displayed. That is, changing the setting values may disturb the display of images.